A Spooky Week
by The Storyteller993
Summary: When Vanzilla brokes again the Loud Family needs a place to stay until the van is fixed . There only option for them is the Addams Family who wants to help them out until they get Vanzilla fixed easy saying then doing it . The Loud House and The Addams Family belong to there respective owners . Addams Family Characters : Pugsley , Wednesday , Gomez , Morticia .
1. The Louds meets the Addams Part 1

**Okay everyone this is a new story i wanted to publish hope youl like it and review on it . See ya all real soon Loud Fans and Addams Family fans be safe and peace everyone .**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Louds meets the Addams Part 1

It was a stormy rainy night for the Loud Family as they tried to return home from there annual family reunion . And as always Vanzilla broke down again in the middle of the street . Lynn Sr. hated most of the times that his van is not what it used to be when he was young . At least Vanzilla stopped in a city called Happydale Heights .

" Ohh come come . Why did Vanzilla had to broke again ? " asked Lynn Sr .

" Chill out dad . Lana will fix the van " said Luna to her father .

" Yeah youre right . So what you say sweetie think you can fix Vanzilla ? " asked Lynn Sr. his young daughter . When Vanzilla always broke Lana was always there to fix it , but this time things will not be really that easy for her to fix Vanzilla .

" Step aside everyone i got this " said Lana to her family With her toolbox outisde Lana tried as much as she can to make the engine run again . Lincoln the only brother in a house full of ten sisters feelt sorry for his little sister to work all alone in the middle of the rain .

So being a good brother Lincoln gets out from Vanzilla with an umbrella on his hand opening for Lana so she wont get a cold later on . Lana noticed the umbrella on top of her head and saw Lincoln next to her trying to help out as much as he can .

" Thanks big brother Lincoln " said Lana to him .

" Hey were family , we always help each other " said Lincoln to his little sister . Lana was happy to see her big brother trying to help .

Just then a powerfull lightning was heard in the sky and Lynn Sr. told Lincoln and Lana to get back in Vanzilla until the storm will settle down a little .

" So now what are we gonna do now ?" asked Lori her family .

" Well we have to options here , we can push or we can try to find a place to spend the night " said Rita Loud .

" No way honey , i am not letting my kids to get a cold . Will go with option two " said Lynn Sr.

" But i dont see any hotel nearby " said Luna to her family .

" Will find one we just need to look really carefull " said Lynn Sr. to his family .

Not very far away we see a really old creepy house that looked like it camed out from a horror movie . Inside the house we see two people relaxing themselves . One was a man wearing a pink costume with a mustache on his face reading the newspaper with his head upside down .

The other one was a very pale woman wearing a black dress playing ping- pong with a living hand . Yeah you heard me right a living hand playing ping- pong with the woman next to it . These two people were none other then Gomez Addams and Morticia Addams of the Addams Family .

" Gomez dear , have you seen the kids ? " asked Morticia .

" Not since they detroyed Uncle Fester 's lab Tish " said Gomez to his wife . Just then the two infamous kids of the Addams Familly appeared with dynamite i in there hand 's .

" Pugsley , Wednesday what are you doing with that dynamite ? " asked Morticia .

" This ? We plan to go outside and try to detroy the neighboor houses 's our new game we invented "said Pugsley .

" Have fun kids , and take off you rain coats or else you wont get a cold " said there mother .

" Okay " said both of Pugsley and Wednesday leaving alone there two parents so they can play outside .

* * *

Meanwhille the Louds still havent seen a hotel nearby at all . They started to wonder if they will spend the entire night in Vanzilla on this storm .

" Great , looks like will spend the night here " said Lola really pissed off .

Just then Lincoln looks at the window and sees two kids walking with no problem at all ,whille the rain got even worst . Lincoln opens the window on Vanzilla and yells at the two kids .

" Hey you two , it 's not safe at all to walk alone in this rain " yelled Lincoln at them very loud at them .

Both of the kds heard ant turned around to see who was calling them . It was Pugsley , Wednesday who Lincoln yelled at them .

" Ohh cool new friends " said Pugsley .

" Yeah , do you think they will want to play dead with us ? " asked Wednesday .

" Maybe . Hey lets go to ask them if they wanna play" said Pugsley .

" Okay " said Wednesday . With that being said the went to see if the Louds want to play with them .

" Hello everyone , nice to meet you i am Pugsley Addams and this is my sister Wednesday Addams " said Pugsley .

" Hello son . I am Lynn Loud Sr . this is my wife Rita Loud and these are our kids Lori , Leni , Luna , Luan , Lynn , Lincoln , Lucy , Lola , Lana , Lisa and Lilly " said Lynn Sr .

" Pleasure to meet you all " said Wednesday .

" Ohh my god look at you two , youre soaked wet staying outside " said Rita to them .

" Nah , it 's okay we live close by so we can go inside when we want " said Pugsley .

" Wow , you two are lucky to live so close to youre house unlike us" said Lynn Jr.

" Why you say that ?" asked Pugsley .

" Well we where heading home to Royal Woods , Michigan . But our van stopped working so we dont have a place to spend the night " said Lynn Sr.

Hearing this Pugley and Wednesday started to wonder if they can help them out , until Pugsley started to speak again :

" You know how about you guys spend the night at our house until you get youre van fixed by our butler and uncle they know mechanic stuff alot " said Pugsley .

" We appreciate , but we dont want to be rude coming this late at night " said Lynn Sr.

" No worry , mom and dad will understand " said Wednesday to them .

" Well ... okay if youre parents wont mind we accept " said Lynn Sr.

" Great " said Pugsley and with that the Louds took there stuff out of Vanzilla and let Pugsley and Wednesday take the lead . Lincoln noticed dynamite in there hand 's so he asked if that dyanmite they are holding is real or fake .

" Hey is that real dynamite ? " asked Lincoln .

" Yep , real dynamite " said Wednesday .

" Ohh okay for a second i thought ... wait is it real ? "asked Lincoln again really shocked this time .

" Yeah it is. But dont worry the rain broke them for good , guess we will have to destroy the houses of the neighboors some other time " said Pugsley .

" Okay ... but why ? " asked Lincoln again .

" It 's our game we invented "said Wednesday .

Hearing this Lincoln tunrs his head to the audience and starts to speak :

" Why do i suddenly have a really bad feeling about these two kids ! "said Lincoln to the audience not knowing yet in what kinda mess the Louds got themselves this time .


	2. The Louds meets the Addams Part 2

**And we are back with chapter 2 of A Spooky Week thank you for giving interesting in the first chapter of this crossover brought between the Loud House and the Addams Family brought to you by the Storyteller993 , hope youl like it , review andforigive me if this chapter was not really all that good . With that being said will see each other next time see ya soon and take care of yourselves. With all that being said one last thins i have to say .** **I' m out** .

Chapter 2 : The Louds meets the Addams Part 2

Whille Pugsley and Wednesday were bringing the Loud family to there house . Lets see what are the Addams family up to this time inside there infamous house .

Gomez is arm wrestling with thing the faimous living hand of the family . Morticia looks at her husband hopping he would win , Granny was in the kitchen making some new wicked potions . Lurch was helping Uncle Fester with his experiments in the lab , yep everything normal so far in the Addams Family .

" Come on thing , is that the best you can do ?" asked Gomez knowing that he will win this arm wrestling fight real easy . But in the last second the front door was heard distracting Gomez and loses his focus and the arm wrestling fight .

" Good job thing , but i want a rematch next time " said Gomez to him , which things gives a thumbs up that he agrees . With that being said Gomez acompanied by his wife goes to see who is coming inside .

They saw Wednesday and Pugsley back and Gomez speaks to them :

" Back already kids ?" asked Gomez .

" Yeah and we brought some friends " said Pugsley to his father .

" Aww , as always our kids really enjoys bringing new faces to this house " said there mother .

" I think we did a splendid job raising them to be so kind . So where are these friends of yours ? " asked again Gomez his two kids .

" Ohh there outside trying to escape our tiger who think of them as his next meals " said Wednesday . Just then the front door of the house opens with the Louds runing inside and closing the door behind them .

" Next time , when you see a sign that says please feed the cat , dont do it Lana " said his father Lynn Sr.

" How was i supposed to know the cat was a tiger " said Lana to her father .

" That could have been a very **katastrophic** situation , haha get it ? " said Luan trying to cheer everyone after the danger was over . Her family groaned not liking at all her pun like always .

Ahh welcome everyone , welcome to the Addams Family Mansion" said Gomez to the Louds which they turned around when they heard him speaking .

" Ohh , umm ... hello pleasure to meet you " said Lynn Sr . to Gomez and Morticia .

" The pleasure is ours . I' m Gomez Addams and this is my lovely wife Morticia Addams " said Gomez to the Louds .

" Nice to meet you , but did you people knew you have a wild tiger around the house ? " asked Rita Loud .

" Ahh Matilda, yeah she is Wednesday' s favorite pet . So tell us what brings you all here ?" asked Morticia .

" Ohh right , before that let me present myself and my family . I' m Lynn Loud Sr. this my wife Rita Loud and these are our kids Lori , Leni , Luna , Luan , Lynn , Lincoln , Lu ... hey where is Lucy ?" asked Lynn Sr .

" Over here " said Lucy appearing behind scarring her family and even Gomez who falls down from his feet when he sees the goth girl so fast behind his back .

Morticia on the other hand was not scared at all even Wednesday was not moving , but her brother Pugsley was on the ceiling already like a cat who saw a scarry dog .

" Wow how did you do that little girl ?" asked Gomez .

" I'ts a gift " said Lucy .

" Dont mind her Mr . Addams she always appears out of nowhere " said Lincoln to him .

" Anyway as i was saying she is Lucy , Lola , Lana , Lisa and the last one is Lilly" said Lynn Sr.

" You really have a big family " said Gomez to Lynn Sr.

" Thank you . Anyway our van which we call it Vanzilla broke and looking for a place to stay we meet youre scary but lovely kids who said you wont mind if we spend the night here whille the van is fixed " said Lynn Sr . finishing his story .

* * *

" Youre right Lynn Sr. we dont mind at all spending the night here . Youl love spending the night in this comfy house "said Gomez .

" Thank you said Lynn Sr. but then he noticed that inside was even worse then outside when they tried to escape that hungry tiger . Many pictures with headless people , scary statue monsters and even lethal and dangerous weapons on the walls .

" Ohh i can see how comfy this place is ... if you want to have nightmare for life , but on second though maybe we should leave said Lynn Sr. opening the door to see the will tiger outside waiting for his prey to come out .

Really fast Lynn Sr . closed the door and speak again :

" On second thought maybe we wont literally die spending on night here ... i hope ... maybe! " said Lynn Sr.

" Splendid " said Gomez grabbing a rope hanging around the wall and pulls it down . The Louds heard a really powerfull bell almost breaking there ears in the moment Gomez used the rope .

" Have you called said a very tall man who appeard behind the Louds and scared them a little , never seen in there lives a man this tall with blue skin , it was none other then Lurch the butler of the Addams Family .

" Lurch tell Uncle Fester to make some room since he will have roommates " said Gomez to Lurch .

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelling really loud none other then Uncle Fester hearing he has to share his room . Appearing the living room Fester was coming down when he accidently slipps and falls on the stairs hitting the ground .

After getting up Fester starts to speak again :

" Gomez , i agree most of the times with you , but this time i dont . Why should i have to share my room with them ?" asked Fester .

" Fester " said Morticia really loud to him . Hearing Morticia speaking Fester turns pale and starts to take the bags of the Louds and tell them to follow him , knowing if he says something else Morticia will get really mad at him .

" Ohh have a good night rest everyone , will see each other at breakfast and if you need anything thing wil help you out also "said Gomez to them .

" Thing ? Who is thing ? asked Lincoln . Just then on his shoulder Lincoln noticed a hand who wanted to shake hands with him . Lincoln was thinking that he must be dreaming , but when he saw his sisters and parents fainted on the stair except for Lucy who so far looked realy impressed by everything she seen in the Addams family . Lincoln knew then that he was not dreaming at all and this was pure reality .

Looking at the audience once more he starts to speak again with them :

" Maybe facing that tiger was not that dangerous at all compared with what will happen to us from own in the Addams family house " said Lincoln to the audience .


	3. Sleeping Problems

**And there you have it everyone chapter 3 of A Spooky Week , yeah i know i released soon , just because i am having some problems at home and i dont know when i will have time to post the next chapter of A Spooky Week or any of my other fanfic stories that i am woking on** **. Dont forget to review on it and will see each other next time . With that being said The Storyteller993 is out . See ya all real soon i hope and enjoy everyone , be safe . Peace .**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Sleeping Problems

Lincoln and his family after they finally woke up from the fainting moment followed Uncle Fester to hi room were they will spend there first night in the Addams family house .

Lincoln was wondering if there is enough space for thirteen people in one room , but since this house belonged to the Addams family Lincoln will discover that evrything is possible for the Addams family .

" Okay guys we are finally here "said Uncle Fester opening the door of his room . Inside his room the Louds noticed that his room was so huge beyond normal .

" Ohh here are youre coffins were youl sleep " said Uncle Fester scarying the Louds when they heard the word coffin . Except for Lucy who already liked her coffin she will sleep .

Yep even at home she was sleeping in a coffin so there was no problem at all for her to sleep in a different one .

" Ohh no , i am not sleeping in a coffin " said Lori .

" I agree with my sister , no way i am sleeping in this piece of junk " said Lola also .

" You guys are no fun at all "said Lucy appearing behind both Lori and Loa scarying them again like she always does . Uncle Fester was thinking if he can do something about this , so he looks in his closet and finds plenty of sleeping bags which he gives each one a sleeping bag so that they can sleep . Lucy on the other hand said she will sleep in the coffin since she likes it .

" Well at least someone is not being rude "said Uncle Fester .

" Okay now that everyone has sleeping bag , let me tell you all that youre not allowed to touch anything from my room and if you need something else just ring the bell i am letting you guys to use it whille i have some unfinished job in my lab " said Uncle Fester .

" Lab ? Wow i cant believe that this so called house has a lab also" said Lisa who was really starting to like a little this creepy place .

" Ohh youre into science to ? " asked Uncle Fester the child prodigy of the Loud family .

" Sure am . In fact i am the only genius in the entire house " said Lisa to Uncle Fester .

" So cool , hey how about i will give you atour tommorow morning of my lab , so what you say litte girl ?" asked Uncle Fester .

" That would be awesome , but only if mom and dad will let me " said Lisa looking at her parents .

" I dont know sweetie , it could be dangerous " said her mother .

" Dont worry Ms . Loud i will personaly make sure nothing bad will happen with youre daughter " said uncle Fester .

" That is what i am worried the most , leaving my daughter with you " said Rita Loud .

" Please " said both Lisa and Uncle Fester at her with puppy dog eyes . In the end Rita Loud defeate by the puppy dogs eyes , so she alowed Lisa to take a tour at Uncle Fester 's lab .

With that being said everyone started to open there sleeping bags to take a good night sleep . Later that night everyone was sleeping in and dreaming about being back home in Royal Woods .

Well almost everyone was sleeping . Lincoln on the other hand was really scared what could happen with them whille sleeping in this creepy and scary house .

" Dang it , i need to use the bathroom "said Lincoln not wanting to go outside all alone to find the bathroom , but he had to go whatever he likes it or not .

And just like that he opens the door of the room and starts making his way on the hall to find the bathroom . Looking around the hall looked realy spooky for one kid to walk all alone in this house .

Lincoln hears many screamings and yelling but he tried to think that his imagination is playing a prank at him . Just then in front of him Lincoln saw a door with the sign bathroom , so without any moment left Lincolln entered the bathroom .

Problem was that inside Lincoln got scared when he a creature with so much hair around his body wering sunglasses and hat on his head reading the newspaper . The creature made weird sounds that made Lincoln run away from the bathroom and by accident hits a wall that made him fall on the ground .

Getting up Lincoln saw that it was no wall in front of him , it was in fact Lurch in his pijamas also going to the bathroom also .

" Ohh sorry Lurch , i was going back to my room after i saw a hairless monster in the bathroom " said Lincoln to him .

" Monster , what kinda monster ?" asked Lurch .

" That one said Lincoln pointing at the end of the hall . Lurch looks and understands who Lincoln was talking about and explains to him .

" Ohh that is no monster Lincoln " said Lurch to him .

" It's not ? " asked Lincoln .

" No that's cousin Itt " said Lurch to him .

" Ohh so that hair creature is cousin Itt , okay that makes sense . Wait a minute ... no that dosent make sense at all " said Lincoln realising what he just said .

" You can still go to the bathroom , cousin Itt just finished " said Lurch . Hearing this Lincolln returned fast at the bathroom and finally relieved himself .

* * *

Back inside his sleeping bag Lincoln still was not able to close his eyes . He looks at his family and wonders how tired they can be to sleep so easy likke that in this house .

Lincoln suddenly is starting to shake feeling some kinda cold . When he looked around he noticed that the window was opens so he decided to close it . In that moment a powerfull lighting struck the window making Lincoln faint on the ground whille the image with him on the ground starts to spin around .

Opening his eyes Lincoln noticed that he found himslef tied up on a table and next to him he saw his family tied up also , whille the Addams family was coming at them with forks and knives getting ready to eat them alive .

" NO , STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! " yelled Lincolln as loud as he could , but that not stopped the Addams family from coming at them to eat the Loud family .

" NOOOOO " ! yeled reallly loud Lincoln until he feels a pilow in front of his face . That wakes him up and sees his sisters and parenst looking at him really worried .

" Lincoln are you okay ? Youre sweating " said Lori to him .

" Huh i ... but Lincoln stopped speaking when he realized that he seen was just a bad dream he had . Relieved that everything was just a bad dream Lincoln started to breath real slow and starts speaking :

" Everything is okay everyone sorry for scary you all " said Lincoln .

" You sure youre okay son ? " asked his father .

" Yeah i am " said Lincoln and with that everyone returned back to sleep . Two hours later has passed and Lincoln was still nt able to sleep .

" Dang it , i need to use the bathroom again " said Lincoln getting up again and goes one more time at the bathroom . In his way to the bathroom Lincoln noticed Wednesday still not sleeping in fact she was playing with a grenade in her hand . Lincoln without evn thinking takes the grande from her hand and throws in inside a room where it exploded .

" You okay Wednesday ?" asked Lincoln .

" Yeah , everthing is okay . But i cant say the same thing about my brother and uncle Fester " said Wednesday to him . Hearing this Lincoln turns around at the door where he thrown the grande revealing the door opening with Pugsley and Uncle Fester covered in smoke and balck powder on there body from the explosion of the grenade .

" Thanks kid " said Uncle Fester with a smile on his face falling down with his face on the ground alongside with Pugsley also.

" Ohh , sorry i am not used to see a girl with a deadly weapon in her hand and not thinking that the girl might get hurt" said Lincoln . What Lincoln said to Wednesday made her blush a little . She may be into dark stuff , but she never forgets that she is still a girl and many boys will try to save her from danger even if that is what she wants , since she is an Addams .

" Hey Wednesday are you okay ? " asked Lincoln .

" Huh ? Ohh yeah , im fine dont worry about me " said Wednesday turning around . And with that she leaves , letting Lincoln really confused in the hallway .

" What was all that about ?" asked Lincoln until he remember that he needs to go to the bathroom .

Finally reaching the bathroom Lincoln saw a letter on the door where it was saying " Out of Order " . Lincoln was really annoyed he cant use the bathroom , so he started to look for another one in this crazy house .

" Man i really need to find a waya bathroom and i need to sleep also " said Lincoln to himself putting his hand on the wall where he accidentally pushes a button that opens a door down him .

When he looks down he says to the audience :

" Really ? " said Lincoln as he falls down screaming really loud and lands in an electrical chair in some sort of dungen with his hand and legs locked on the electrical chair . Looking around Lincoln sees many weird stuffs on the table nearby and at the end of the dungen he sees an older woman doing some kinda witch incantation .

Turning around he the older woman seeing him on the electric chair screaming alonside with Lincoln that made Lincoln faint and wets his pijamas .

" Ohh my " said the ollder woman seeing the kid on the electrical chair .

" Mom is something wrong ? " asked Gomez who came into the dungen to see what is happening .

" How should i know ? i was doing a magical potion and when i turned around i saw this kid and both of us started to scream "said the older woman who appears to be Gomez' s mother .

" What kid ? " asked Gomez his mother .

" That one " said his mother pointing at the electrical chair . Looking at where his mother was pointing Gomez understand and starts to explain to hi mother :

" Ahh that is Lincoln mother he is our guest with his family spending the night in our house , until there van is fixed" said Gomez coming close to Lincoln .

" Is he okay ? " asked Gomez' s mother .

" He is , but i can say about his pijama getting wet " said Gomez .

Lincoln tries to wake up which he does but when he sees Gomez in front of him reall close , Lincoiln screams again with Gomez this time until Lincoln faints again .

" Is this kid feeling okay and why are you screaming also ?" asked again Gomez' s mother with her son in his arms .

" He started first , maybe this kid needs to sleep he acts really weird " said Gomez .


	4. Pugsley's Worst Day

**And we are back with the next chapter of a Spooky Week , this is the best i could do about this chapter which i writted at least three times ,enjoy and see ya all real soon everyone . Peace .**

Chapter 4 : Pugsley's Worst Day

It was early in the morning at the Addams Family Mansion . The Louds woke up and were about to start there day when they noticed that Lincoln was sitting in a corner shaking really bad .

" Lincoln are you okay son ? " asked his father .

" Huh ? Yeah everything is okay" said Lincoln .

" You sure you look like you seen a ghost " said his father again .

" Yeah , everything is okay , just feeling a little cold " said Lincoln . Just then a bell was heard and inside Fester 's room appeard Gomez and Morticia Addams .

" Morning everyone , i hope you all had a quiet night " said Gomez to the Louds .

" Gomez my dear of course they had a good night rest . Dont start saying creppy stuffs to our guests , not everyone is like us "said Morticia to her husband .

" Come on now dear they need to change then they can come to breakfast" said Moriticia leaving the room wirth Gomez behind her .

* * *

 **Later in the kitchen ...**

Gomez , Morticia , Pugsley , Wednesday , Lurch , Fester , Granny and Thing were at the table waiting for the Louds to come eat with them .

" Gomez i really hope this is the last day i have to share my room with that family" said Fester not liking to share his room with the Loud Family .

" Fester , please behave or i wont let you go at the zoo to fight with the Lions " said Gomez to his brother .

" Fine il behave " said Fester .

After that the Louds finally appeared in the kitchen were Morticia started to tell them to take a seat , thing that the Louds did .

" Lurch what are we gonna eat today ? " asked Morticia .

" Human fingers " said Lurch . Hearing that the Louds almost puked for hearing what are they gonna eat . After a whille Pugsley and Wednesday left the table to play in there own way .

Lucy wanted to join so she asked her parents if she can play with Pugsley and Wednesday . At first they were not sure but in the end they agreed only if she will be carefull .

Lucy went after Wednesday and found her in the living room playing with her yo **-** yo spider which was in fact a real spider .

" Hey Lucy come sit next to me "said Wednesday to her seeing her in the living room . And just like that Lucy next to her new friend and like all girls they started to chat , until Lucy heard alot of noises and she asked :

" What was that ? " asked Lucy .

" That ? My brother who is always trying to find a way to make me suffer " said Wednesday .

" Guess he dosent know how to treat his sister " said Lucy .

" Well this is his way showing affection to me , which it is pretty fun most of the times when he fails and i have the last laugh "said Wednesday to Lucy .

" Hey i have an idea , how about you and me form a tag team against my brother , it will be so fun to mess up with him " said Wednesday .

" I dont know , but maybe just a little i can let myself lose " said Lucy . And with that both girls agreed and waited to see what kinda pranks Pugsley has planned for his sister .

Pugsley was behind the old clock and next to him was Siberian Tiger getting ready to be released so that he can attack . Pugsley let lose the Siberian Tiger and started to laugh really hard knowing how his sister will suffer .

But something was not right the tiger not attacked Wednesday and Lucy at all , in fact he was behaving like a normal cat .

Seeing that his plan was a failure he goes to see what is happening . Pugsley saw Wednesday giving to the Siberian Tiger his old blanket he had from when he was a baby .

" Hey that is mine , give it back you stupid cat said Pugsley grabbing his blanket from the tiger 's mouth , that angered really bad which Pugsley soon realized when the Siberian Tiger and started to chase Pugsley.

" Nice kitty , nice here take my blanket said Pugsley but not the tiger wanted Puglsey no matter what . In the meantime both Wednesday and Lucy laughed really hard seeing Puglsey being chased by a dangerous animal .

A couple of minutes later Pugsley with a black eye and a broken hand returned and was carrying a dynamite wich he throws it at both Lucy and Wednesday and covers his ears . Nothing happend instead so Pugsley goes to see and asks:

" Hey why my dynamite didn' t exploded ?" asked Pugsley .

" Because the one you used was the one when you went outside in the rain , here take this one" said Lucy to him giving him another dynamite which he gladly accepted and returned happy not knowing that the dynamite was about to blow .

" Hey wait a minute" said Puglsley when he realized something and looked to the audience .

" Mommy "said Pugsley with the dynamite exploding in his hand and lefts him nothing but bllack dust that was carried by the wind .

* * *

After that the girls saw how Pugsley was trying to cut the ceiling and laughing like maniac , until ...

" Excuse me are you Puglsey Addams ? " asked Lucy dressed as the Mailman .

" Yeah thats me" said Puglsey not knowing at all that Lucy was disguised .

" You have a package " said Lucy giving the package to him and leaves really fast . Puglsey opened the package and saw a letter which he grabs it and reads it .

" Look down " was said in the letter . LLooking down Puglsey saw Wednesday with a remote control and next to her fireworks getting ready to be launched at him .

Trying to run away Puglsey trips and in that moment he lands on the fireworks which Wednesday pushes the button sending her brother far away in the sky with the fireworks exploding , the sky turns like 4 of July with the face of Puglsey in the sky made from the fireworks .

After that Puglsey brings a cannon and tired to be made a fool fires the canoon that was filled with gun powder .

Again nothing happens Pugsley dosent understand why so he hgoes in front of the canoon and as soon he gets there the cannon fires at him staright in the face leaving again a dust that was taken again by the wind .

Pugsley disguise himself as a delivery boy and goes and give the girls some cake with a time bomb inside of it , which after that he leaves really fast . Laughing again Pugsley never knew that Wednesday and Lucy were behind hima puts lots and lots of meat in his pants .

After that Wednesday brings many dogs inside the house . The soon they smelled the meat they started to go straight at the source which was Pugsley's pants .

Hearing lots of nosies behind him Pugsley sees many dogs coming at him realized that his pants are filled with meat so he tried to run away , until he remembers the cake and throws the cake time bomb at the dogs , the dogs saw the bomb they run away.

" Finally safe " said Pugsley .

" Indeed dear brother , here have some cake " said Wednesday to him .

" Thanks" said Pugsley taking the first bit which exploded in his face since this cake was the time bomb cake that explodes in his face since the time was up leaving Pugsley with no teeth in his mouth raising a white flag that he surrenders .

" Finally he gaved up " said Lucy .

" Yeah , anyway i hoppe you had a wonderfull time with me Lucy " said Wednesday to Lucy .

" I sure did , and for letting me have so much fun , let me tell you this that if you ever need help about something just let me know " said Lucy to Wednesday .

" I will " said Wednesday and with that being said Lucy leaves Wednesday alone . Wednesday then looks to her broken brother and starts saying :

" Okay time to clean you and of course to care of you" said Wednesday taking his brother to clean him and threat his wounds .


	5. Lost in the Cemetery

Chapter 5 : Lost in the Cemetery

After Pugsley got what he deserved for trying to hurt Wednesday , lets see what are the other Loud siblings doing . It was almost sundown and Lurch was with outside with the Loud sisters minus Lisa who will appear next time , trying to fix Vanzilla .

There parents on the other hand Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud alongside with Lincoln were invited by Gomez and Morticia to go fishing with them . They agreed not seeing any kinda problem going fishing with Gomez and Morticia .

" Umm ... Lurch are you sure you can fix with uncle Fester Vanzilla ? " asked Luna with half a mouth towards him still afraid of him .

Lurch on the other hand groaned but still answered her question with no problem at all .

" Dont worry , by the time youre parents and brother come back Vanzilla will be fixed " said Lurch to Luna . Hearing this made the loud sisters a little happy , they wanted to help also but what can they do , even Lana was not allowed since there are times when a grown up needs to fix something that dosent work .

Just then Granny appears and starts speaking whille next to her was cousin Itt .

" Dear girls , do you wanna help me out with something important in the garden ? "asked Granny the loud sisters .

The girls agreed not seeing what bad stuff might happen just from helping in the garden , or that is what they were thinking at that time .

* * *

Late on Granny brought the girls to the so called garden of her . The Loud sisters got really scared knowing that the garden was in front but they nedeed to pass the backyard cemetery the Addams Family Mansion .

" Wow , this cemetery si so pretty " said Lucy almost getting really excited .

" Figures , from all of us you seem to enjoy being in this nuts horror house " said Lola getting really pissed off at her gothic sister .

" I agree with her dude are you sure youre feeling okay ?" asked Luna .

" Hey leave her alone , at least she is showing some backbone unlike us " said Lynn Jr defending her sister .

And with that , even if they wanted or not the girls decided to pass the scary cemetery to help out granny . The cemetery was looking really spooky with lots and lots of weird tombstones .

Leni was close to Lori who was in front of the group , Luan and Luna were hollding hands in order to not get separated , Lynn tried to stay brave , but deep down inside of her she was also scared , the twins were next to her also afraid , whille Lucy was the same not afraid at all , in fact she was happy to walk inside a scary cemetery .

" I really wanna go home " said Leni really scared .

" Me too i would like to walk at the Mall back in Royal Woods with Booby then being here in this creepy cemetery " said Lori .

" Well at least Lisa is back home with Fester i hope she is okay "said Luan afraid of what might Uncle Fester do to her little sister .

Just then the girls heard alot of noises and stopped looking around , only to see that the wind was playing a joke on them .

" Stupid wind , scarrying all of us like that " said Lori .

" Umm guys ... "said Lynn Jr to her other sisters .

" What is is little dude ?" asked Luna .

" I dont wanna bring bad news to you , but were is granny ? asked Lynn Jr her sister which they got really scared not knowing were granny is . They looked around and nothing , but then they realized that only Granny knew how to get back at the mansion since a strong fog appeared in the cemetery and they were not able to see from were they came .

* * *

" Guys i think we got lost in a creepy cemetery " said Luan . And with that the girls started to panic , screaming and running like maniacs except for Lucy who was looking at her sisters and how they were acting until she had enough and yelled as loud as she could .

" QUIEEEEEET ! " Yelled Lucy grabbing everyone 's attention . For once in there entire life they never seen LLucy the quiet gothic sister to have a moment showing off her anger at them .

" Look dont lose youre minds already ,will get back home but with scarry girls like yourselfs that wont happen pretty soon . So instead of running and screaming how about we work as a team finding a way out of the cemetery "said Lucy to her sisters .

The Loud sister now were ashamed at themselves for acting that way . Indeed they were scared and lost , but they had to stay strong which they all did letting Lucy lead the group in finding a way back home to the Addams Family Mansion and to apologize to Granny for not being able to help her out in the garden like they promised .

After a lot of walk in the cemetery , seeing dark spooky shadows , scary tombstones and the fog getting worst and worst they all still sticked together and trying to not be scared anymore .

" Man i can wait to be back home in Royal Woods , and forget everything about the Addams Family " said Luan .

" I agreee with you sis , but they are realy trying to help us out so maybe we should at least repay them back kind for helping us ou , giving a shelter and some normal food they bought with there very own money" said Lori .

" You know , now that i think of it they are not bad people , even if there house camed out from horror movie . But just like Lori said we really need to repay them back , but the question is how "said Lynn Jr .

" Will think of something with Mom , Dad and Lincoln when they will come back from there fishing trip "said Lucy .

" Ohh and thank you Lucy and i speak in the name of all of us "said Luna to her gothic little sister .

" For what ?" asked Lucy .

" For stopping us acting so stupid , heh who knew that you can be very mature when things get really crazy sometimes" said Luna .

" You should thank Lincoln instead , not me " said Lucy which grabbed her sisters attention .

" Lincoln ? What did that twerp did to us , ever since we came to the Addams Family" said Lori .

" Well remember when he got out in the rain trying to help Lana looking at Vanzila is she can fix it ?! "said Lucy .

" Yeah ?! " said Lori again .

" After Lana thanked him for holding the umbrella for her he said that were family we support and help each other no matter what , all i am doing is what he said at that time to Lana . And before he left with Mom and Dad to that fishing trip he told me to keep an eye on you guys since he wont be around to make sure everyone is okay "said Lucy .

Everyone understood now why Lucy said they they need to thank Lincoln instead of her . They agreed that they will thank him for always be there for them .

After a lot of talk the girls were finally out of the cemetery and back at door of the Addams Family mansion . They were shockked to see how big ther backyard can be and surrounded by an od creepy cemetery that you can get lost if youre not carefull .

Well finally said Lori opening the door , only tose a really tall and scary figure looking at them , which scared the girls and they fall unconcious on the ground , except for Lucy .

" Ohh hey Lurch " said Lucy to the tall scary figure who appears from the shadow to be exactly Lurch like she told .

" Hey " said Lurch looking the girls out cold on the ground and starts to ask her :

" Are you sisters okay ? " asked Lurch .

" There hopeless sisters , still scared after what i told them but there okay "said Lucy really annoyed how her sisters forgot what Lucy told them to stop being afraid . With that being said Lurch grabs every one of them oh his huge shoulders to get them inisde of the house .


	6. The Fishing Trip Part 1

**Here we are with chapter 6 of A Spooky Week , hope youl like it and review on it . Be safe everyone .**

Chapter 6 : The Fishing Trip Part 1

" Dad , can i ask how did we got stuck in a tree on this small island that is sinking ? Whille down below sharks are waiting for us to fall so they can eat us " said Lincoln to his father .

" I dont wanna remember how that happen at all "said his father but he suddelny had flashback of how this started in the first place ..

 **Flashback**

 **A couple of hours earlier ...**

Lincoln and his parents alongside with Gomez and Morticia were driving on the open road . They invited the loud parents and lincoln to have a nice and quiet fishing trip . The loud sister never liked fishing so they rejected there offer .

" Gomez this trip will be so much fun "said Moriticia to her husband .

" I can hardly wait Querida , such shame the other siblings rejected our offer , but hey you cant expect everyone to have the same passion like i do for fishing "said Gomez to his wife .

" Mon Cherie " said Morticia to him which grabbed Gomez's attention.

" Tish , in france ? " asked Gomez as he releases his hand's from the wheel of the car so he can kiss his wife hand . Gomez started kissing her hand whille the car was almost about to fall from the open road .

Mnay other drivers yelled at them to pai attention at the road , but Gomez was to busy to hear them . The Loud parents and Lincoln screamed when they saw nobody was driving the car and just like that they fell of a cliff when the car left the road and falls down .

But by damm luck they survived , and Gomez after finishing kissing Morticia 's hand looks back in front and says to everyone :

" Okay everyone , we have arrived at the Okefenokee Swamp" said Gomez to his wife and the Louds .

Lincoln didn't wait to much and gets out from the car to kiss the ground being happy to still be alive . His father did the same thing , whille Rita was just in a state of shock .

* * *

After everything chilled Lincoln saw the Okefenokee Swamp and had to ask Gomez Addams .

" Mr . Addams ? " asked Lincoln .

" Please son , call me Gomez " said Gomez to Lincoln .

" Okay , just wanted to ask if are we really gonna go fishing in this spooky and creepy swamp ? " asked Lincoln .

" Of course , me and my family come to this place every year said Gomez to him whille giving Lincoln the fishing equipment . And with that they search for a spot in the swamp to start fishing .

Looking around the Louds saw how ugly and spooky a swamp can be . They heard lots and lots of noises from wild animals behind the bushes whille in the water crocodiles were looking at them .

Lincoln then turns his attention to the audience and starts to speak :

" This is not gonna end well at all " said Lincoln to the audience .

" Ahh , perfect this place will do " said Gomez as he stops and sits down knowing they found the right spot to start fishing . The Louds were not that sure n the other hand but they keept there mouth's shut .

Lynn Sr . was instructed by Morticia to go get some wood from the swamp so that they can start a camp fire . He didn't wanted at first but he accepted in the end a nd went to find wood in the swamp .

Rita was looking at Gomez jumping in the water in his swimsuit to relax on the cold water , whille fighting alongside the crocodiles . Something normal for the Addams family .

A couple of good minutes have passed and Lynn Sr . returns back with wood and with all his clothes teared to piece , which got alot of laughs from Gomez and Morticia whille Lincoln and his mother asked what happend .

He told he was running from a pack of wild bears , who tried to eat him alive .

Later that day Lincoln , Gomez and Lynn Sr . were on the boat fishing when suddenly Gomez catches a fish . But his moment was shot for him whille an huge octopus grabs him and tries to drown him in the water .

Lincoln and his father wanted to help , but what can they do against a huge octopus . The only thing they could do was to pray for him . In the end Gomez was thrown back in the boat by the huge octopus leaving them alone .

" Stupid octopus , he took my fish " said Gomez .

" Dont worry will get another one " said Lynn Sr. to Gomez which Gomez agrees with him .

* * *

 **On the shore ...**

Rita was far away in a tree looking scared at Morticia for feeding with no problem the crocodile with bread . She noticed her in the tree and asks her :

" Is something wrong Ms. Loud ?" asked Morticia .

" Huh ? No everything is normal . I was wondering how can you do that and not being afraid that they might bite you "said Rita to Morticia Addams .

" Dont worry they never bite and by the way why would they bite if youre friendly with them ? " asked Moriticia .

Rita Loud was left spechless hearing this from Morticia , but then again she started to understand that nothing is normal with the Addams Family .

 **Back with Gomez , Lincoln and his father ...**

The group landed on a small island trying to see if they can find a little place to rest since the boat was not a good idea for Lincoln and his father seeing Gomez taken away for a little whille by a giant octopus .

Resting a little on the ground Lincoln suddenly feels water on hsi head . Her gets up and noticed that the island was staring to sink so he wakes up his dad who has fallen asleep being really tired of this stresfull day .

Lynn Sr. opens his eyes and noticed in fron of him sharks coming towards them and grabs his son and climbs the highest tree of the island waiting for someone to save them .

 **Flashback End's...**

Gomez looks at them and says to them :

" Hey how is view up there ? " asked Gomez ot paying attention that the shark were coming straight at him .

" You should get up here also , if you dont wanna get killed by thoose hungry sharks " said Lynn Sr. to him .

" Ahh , there not gonna eat you there really friendly" said Gomez whille being surrounded by sharks .

Lincoln then turn his head again to the audience and says :

" Like i said before , i will say it again . This is not gonna end well at all " said Lincoln to the audience again .

 **To be Continued ...**


	7. The Fishing Trip Part 2

Chapter 7 : The Fishing Trip Part 2

Lincoln and his father were still in tree whille , Gomez on the other hand was fighting with the sharks that were all around him .

Lincoln and his father were impressed how Gomez had so much guts to do stuff that many families dont do like the Addams family do . Finally after Gomez beat every shark Lincoln and his father came down from the tree and went with Gomez back to the boat , since the island was sinking .

" So guys what you think so far of the fishing trip?" asked Gomez .

" Well , it's interesting "said Lincoln .

"And it will get better since we are going to the whirpool making this fishing trip even better "said Gomez all excited about it , whille Lincoln hearing this tried to make a little smile so he wont act rude to Gomez .

* * *

 **Meanwhille with Rita and Morticia ...**

Rita and Morticia were picking poison mushrooms , well mostly Morticia the most since she didn't had problems to pick them up like Lincoln 's mother had , she just wanted to still live .

" I dont understand how you can pick them with no such problems " said Rita to Morticia .

"Well living with my mother kinda helped me out" said Morticia to Rita. Rita started to wonder what kinda childhood Morticia Addams had , but it was wiswise to keep her mouth shut .

Just them Morticia comes from the bushes and brings in her hand a poison snake .

" This deadly snakw will make the dinner much more delicious "said Morticia when she noticed that Rita passed out being afraid of a deadly snake .

 **Back with Lincoln , Gomez and Lincoln's father ...**

"Are two okay ?" asked Gomez seeing Lincoln and his father scared in the corner of the boat whille Gomez was enjoyong alot to be in a whirpool so he can start fishing .

" That does it . I am not spending any more minute in this boat said Lynn Sr. grabbing his son and jump in the water . Struggling so hard Lynn Sr. managed to get out of the whirpool with Lincoln on his back .

"Finally out of the danger zone "said Lincoln 's father .

"Ahh dad ... that was the only thing Lincoln told hia father poiting to him that deadly sharks were coming straight at them . Seeing them Lynn started to run so fast with Lincoln on his backback like he was on fire and just in a couple of minutes they werw back on the land passing Rita and Morticia until they reached a giant spider web cacthing both Lincoln and hia father in it .

"Someone please save us " yelled Lincoln really Llloud until Morticia cam and said to him :

" Dont struggle to much or the giant lethal spider will have something to eat " said Moticia to Lincoln .

" What giant spider ?" asked Lincoln when he saw him and passed out whille his father frozen .

 **Later that day ...**

Lincoln opened his eyes and noticed noticed he was next to his mother whille she was trying not to puke seeing Morticia cutting the deadly snake into pieces.

" This fishing trip is not much then a nightmare "said Lincoln turning his head to the audience .

* * *

Finally Gomez came back on land dissapointed he didn't catch any fish .But Morticia made him miserable like Gomez likes helping her with the deadly snake .

Later Lincoln his parents were eating some snacks they picked from a little shop they crossed before entering the swamp .

" You sure you guys dont want poison mushrooms with some delicious snake next to it ?" asked Gomez eating with Morticia next to him .

"We are sure " said Lincoln . And with that Gomez and Morticia continued to finish there food . Just then a huge wild Gorilla came from the bushes in front of Lincoln and everyone else .

Looking around the wild Gorila noticed Rita and goes at her grabs her and runs away with her .

" MOM " yelled Lincoln seeing his mother getting kiddnaped . Lynn Sr. didn' t hesitate to much and went after the giangiant Gorila who took his wife .

" Please help us save my mom " said Lincoln to Gomez and Morticia almost begging them .

" Gomez , should we help ?" asked Morticia .

" Sure , a little work out will help us keep us in shape " said Gomez to his wife . And with that they all went to save Rita .

Lincoln his father , Gomez and Morticia looked a whille in the Okefenokee Swamp . They found Lincoln ' s mother in a dark cave after passing some creppy and dangerous stuff from he swamp . Like wild animals , quick sand andmany other surprises the swamp had to show them .

When they entered the dark cave , instead of finding Rita being in danger they found her being tied up by the Gorilla and was doing some jinda weird dance to her .

" What is that Gorilla doing to my wife ? " asked Lynn Sr.

" I think he is dancing to her showing her that she wants to be with her " said Gomez to Lynn Sr.

" Say what ? Ohh no , my wife wont be that Gorila 's partner , over my dead body " said Lynn Sr. really serious trying to get his wife back , but he was grabbed also by a Gorilla just like his wife . This Gorilla was a female and was doing the same thing like the male one was doing , dancing for Lincoln ' s father showing him that she likes him after she tied him .

" Great even dad now . Man this fishing trip gets better and better by the minute " said Lincoln to the audience again .

" We have to do something . I have enough sisters already and i dont want baby gorilla sisters " said Lincoln imagining how akward and weird would be back in Royal Woods with everyone laughing at them seeing a really big family with human and gorila's .

" No way , not gonna happen " said Lincoln returning back to reality .

" Dont worry , i will save youre family after i get out of here " said Gomez getting ready to fight was fighting some many more other gorilla' s .

" This is the end " said Lincoln wanting to know how this fishing trip will end .

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 7 of a Spooky Week . I know this chapter is npt really long but the next one will be and will find out how will this fishing trip end . And how are thing back at thw Addams family mansion with Lincoln 's sisters. Until then dont forget to like and review . Until next time The Storyteller993 is out . See ya , peace and be safe .**


	8. The Fishing Trip Part 3

**And we are** **finally** **back with chapter 8 A Spooky Week . Thank you for the waiting and thank you for liking this fic so far . So with that being said let us begin from were we have left last time . Be safe and peace .**

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Fishing Trip Part 3

Lincoln's parents have been caught in a weird situation thanks to Gomez and Mortica Addams from the Addams family .

Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud with Lincoln agreed to go on a fishing trip with Gomez and Morticia . So far everything in there trip was nothing much more then problems for the Loud parents and there only son Lincoln .

A male and a female gorilla's kidnapped both Lynn Sr. and his wife . Meanwhille Gomez was fighting with other gorila's that appeared .

Morticia was doing her nails and Lincoln was panicking alot , wondering what he can do to save his parents .

"This is a nightmare , not a fshing trip at all" said Lincoln .

" Dont worry Lincoln , my Gomez will take care of these gorilla's and he will free youre family " said Morticia to Lincoln .

" How can you so sure and calm at the same time Mss Addams ?" asks Lincoln .

" Because if there is something i learn from my marriage with Gomez , is that nothing is impossible for an Addams" said Morticia again .

 **Meanwhille...**

Gomez was done finishing off the gorilla pack that was in his way to save Lincoln 's parents .

" Okay , now time for me to take care of the last two gorilla's and save Lincoln ' s parents " said Gomez .

" See Lincoln ? Gomez finished off thoose gorilla's and now he will save youre parents " said Morticia .

" Wow , i cant believe it . He really defeated the gorilla's " said Lincoln amazed how strong Gomez Addams was .

" There is nothing my husband have not done yet " said Morticia .

" Really ? Like what ? " asks Lincoln .

* * *

" Well he did so many crazy things that it's hard to remembrr at the moment " said Mortica .

" Morticia is right Lincoln so wanna acompany me to save youre parents ?" asked Gomez .

"Of course " said Lincoln . And with that both Lincoln and Gomez went to fight off the last two gorilla's.

Lynn Sr. Was tied up on a rock with the female gorila dancing for him . Lynn Sr . was scared of what he is seeing and he wished he would be back in Royal Woods with his family watching the boat of love and maybe doing normal stuff a family should do unlike the Addams family .

But his fate changed when Vanzilla got broken again and the only people who wanted to help him and his family were none other then the Addams family .

" Next time , we are not going to the beach , instead of a family reunion that put my family in this mess " said Lynn Sr. to himself .

" Dont worry Lynn , youre saviors are here " said Gomez appearing behind the female gorilla with Lincoln next to him .

" Great that wacko is gonna save me and put my son in danger " said Lynn Sr. not believing what he is seeing .

" Hey , i try my best " said Gomez really proud of himself .

" That was not a compliment you weirdo " said Lynn Sr. yelling at Gomez .

" Dad , dont yell , the gorila might start from flirting with you in attacking you " said Lincoln to his father .

The female gorilla started to hit her chest trying to scare off Gomez and Lincoln from stealing Lynn Sr. from her .

In the meantime Morticia finsihed her nails and decided to help also saving Rita Loud . Mortica was looking around and found some bananas thrown on the floor probably when the male gorilla got it from outside before stealing Rita Loud .

" Hey there monkey let's make a deal you release that woman and i will give you all these bananas " said Morticia to the male gorilla .

But the male gorilla ignored Morticia ' s offer and keept on looking at Rita starting to kiss her on the cheels .

Rita was feeling sick and was about to puke when the gorilla came close to her and her breath was stinking alot.

 **"HEEELP "** yelled really loud Lincoln and his father who was free again thanks to Gomez who was behind them .

" Hey why are you yelling Lincoln ?" asked his mother still cornered by the male gorilla .

" Why ? Lesson one when you try to save youre family from a gorilla . Dont throw rocks at her "said Lincoln running so fast that crashes into the male gorilla knocking her out .

You thrown rocks at her ? " asked his mother .

" Nope i did , sorry my bad " said Gomez to Lincoln ' s mother who was released also .

" Okay , now let us get out of here " said Lincoln . And with that everyone left the cave and after a little whille the Loud parents , Lincoln and the Addams found there car ready to leave the Okefenokee swamp .

" Okay did we packed all our stuf ?" asked Gomez starting the engine of the car .

" Yes , now get us out of here" " saif the Loud parents together at thw same time .

" And fast , since have company " said Lincoln looking at the window of tye car pointing that the gorilla pack recovered and werw after them yelling and destryoing everything in there way .

" Mon Cherie , you heard them " said Morticia to her husband .

Hearing word in france Gomez forgot that they nedded to leave and started to kiss Morticia 's arm . Seeing this Lynn Sr. goes at the front seat of the car and tries to leave but the car was stuck in mud and the gorilla's were very close .

" In the last second Gomez releases Morticia ' s hand and drives off really fast , that made Lynn Sr. fall back at the seats behind next to his son and wife .

Back on the road the Addams family Gomez and Morticia were a little upset that they had to leave Okefenokee swamp empty handed with no fish for everyone back home .

Lincoln , his father and mother were tired aftwr what they have been so far and were glad to back home to see the rest of the family .

Lincoln started to see the Addams family mansion , but not very clear bcause of the tree . But he was glad that everything will be alright once again , or that is what Lincoln believed at first .

" I cant believe i am saying this but home sweet ... that was the last thing Lincoln said when he was the Addams family mansion in flames with multiple fire teucks trying to pull off the fire and spectators looking at what it was happening .

" This is not good " said Lincoln to the audience .


	9. Uncle Fester Babysitter

**Hi everyone and welcome back to a Spooky Week . Thank you for liking my story so far so let us begin .**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Uncle Fester Babysitter

Lincoln and his parents looked at the fire departament trying to cool off the flames that burned down the Addams Family mansion .

Lincoln was afraid but then he sees all of his sisters and even Uncle Fester , Lurch the kids and granny holding thing .

" Fester what you done here ? " asks Gomez .

" Gomez believe me i would love to tell you how this has started " said Uncle Fester to Gomez . The Louds wanted to know since they all left the house except for Lily who was in Fester ' s care .

 **Flashback ...**

" Hey uncle Fester can you please take care of Lily for us . We are going to this shop that is open non stop " said Lori .

" Okay , i 'am kinda bored and thing will help me out . Right thing ? " asks uncle FesterFester the living hand .

Thing thumbs up uncle Fester that he agrees and with that the Louds leave the house .

" Okay baby you stay here and uncle Fester will bring you something good to eat " said uncle Fester to Lily .

Lily giggles and Fester takes that as a yes and goes at the kitchen . Just then Fester drops his dynamite from his pocket in front of Lily .

Thing noticed and runs to get Fester . Meanwhille Fester was in the kitchen making some baby food for Lily when takes a broom and hits Fester ' s head to grab his attention which it worked .

" Thing , easy with the broom you could have took out my eye . Maybe next time youl have better luck " said Fester to Thing .

Fester comes with baby food in his hand and his eyes comes out from his head and becamed huge when he sees Lily with dynamite . If Lily woulf have been the Addams Family baby thethen Fester would have let Lily play with dynamite .

So Fester runs fats takes the dynamite not noticing that this was a dynamite clock made by him which Lily push the button and clock detonation begins 15 minutes .

Fester was glad he took the dynamite but then he realized what dynamite is this . Fester woyld have let it explode but hedidn' t wanted the explosion to hit Lily also .

Just the thing shows Fester to throw thw dynamite bomb at him . Fester throws the dynamite bomb at thing and Thing throws it at Lurch who was passing by .

Lurch catches the dynamite bombs and Fester with the help of Thing pushes Lurch inside a room were the bomb exploded or not . Just to check out Fester trips and locks himself with Lutch inside the roon and the bomb really exploded this time .

Opening the door Lurch looked a little covered in smoke whille Fester was seeing bird flying around his head and falls doen on the ground .

Meanwhille Lily was walking arounf the house all alone when Thing spotted her and tries to grab her by the diapper . But Lily had an accident and a nasty smell coveres Thing making him fall down with a flower in his hand .

Fester recovered and was back and his feet looking for Lily . He even started to call her .

" Baby , hey baby where are you ?" asks Fester . Then he hears Lily 's giggle and from the looks of thingthings , Lily was in Wednesday 's animal room. Entering inside Fester yeels as loud as he could triying to close the door since inside it was a real live dragon yep a real dragon but this is the Addams Family so nothing is impossible after Fester was put literally on smoke when the dragon burned down his pants to ashes .

After Fester closed the door he puts Lily on a nearby chachair and tells her to wait until he changes his pants . Luckly for Fester Thing was back to keep an eye on Lily whille Fester was changing his pants .

Lily was sitting in her chair when she noticed a box a nedleesand by accident throwsthrows it down making the floor covered in nedlees .

" Okay time to give that baby some spaking " said Fester after changing his pants . The moment Fester exited the roon he yells when his feet meet the nedlees .

Lily was laughing at how silly Fester was danicng becuase of the nedlees . Thing ws trying to help Fester but it was hard for him with Fester moving around because of the nedlees in his feet.

Thing then noticed Lily leaving again and abandons Fester yo see where is Lily heading this time around .

Lily enters another room that is called Pugsley 's lab . Inside Lily was playing with dangerous chemicals and starts throwing them with Thing trying to grab all of them before something bad might happen again .

Fester finally arrived and he was amazed at what he was seeing until behind Lily appeared a sabertooth tiger made from Pugsley ' s experiments . Fester thorws at himself at the sabertooth tiger for Lily to get out which she did with Thing after her after putting down the chemicals .

"" Phew that was close . Ohh wait nice kitty , nice kitty " said Fester to the dangerous and hungry sabertooth tiger .

Thing closes the door and inside was heard screams and something being that sounded like broken bones .

Thing looks around and spots Lily about to fall from the stairs but in the last second she turned around making Thing feel much better until ... Lily falls in a hole . Things goes to see if Lily is okay just then he dragged down in the pit also and lily gets out with Thing stucked and next to the pit it was saying " Dangerous Anaconda watch youre step " .

Fester was finally out almost in every piece , when his tongue falls down from his mouth and his eyes once again out seeing where Lily wss on rocket that Pugsley eas planning to use it .

Fester takes Lily off the rocket and gets himself stucked . Then Lily had remote control on her hand belonging to the rocket when it was supposed to be launched .

" Nice baby , put down the remote control , thats right put it down " said Fester glad that Lily listened .

But lLily sneazes and fall on the remote control launching the rocket with Fester flying around the house .

Lily was laughing , she never seen something funny like this when she was grabbed up by cousin It and decides to take her her out for walk .

Flying on a rocket Fester lands on his grenade's collection from his room and says when he noticed where he was .

" Well that was fun " said Fester . Then the explosion occured with Lurch , Fester and Thing breaking the ceiling and falls on poison ivy that Morticia was planting for weeks .

Geeting out from the posion ivy Fester was glad that Lily was outside safe . Thing tells Fester to look around only to see the exploding and fire starts then covering the Addams Family mansion . At the same time the Loud Sisters return with Lincoln and his family alsoalso seeing this mess .

 **Flashback ends ...**

And that is the story " said Fester shocking the Louds with thwre mouths large open except for Morticia and Gomez wondering what will they do now that there mansion was destroyed .

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 9 a Spooky Week . Hope everyone enjoyed and will see each other next time . See ya everyone .Peace**


	10. Pugsley 's Second Worst Day

**We are back with the next chapter a Spooky Week ! So let us begin .**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Pugsley 's Second Worst Day

After Uncle Fester told everyone how the Addams family mansion got burned down , Grandma who is a very well known witch used her powers to remake the mansion .

The mansion was fixed like nothing ever happen . Pugsley was still upset over the fact that he was not able to prank his sister Wednesday .

But then he recalls hearing Lincoln 's sisters talking how Luan is a very annoying but good prankster.

Pugsley made up his mind to learn how to trick his sister with the help of Luan .

" Luan?" asked Pugsley .

"Yeah ? What's wrong Pugsley ? " asked Luan . Pugsley started to tell Luan how much he wantwanted to prank his sister but he was not able .

Hearing this Luan remembers her first times trying to trick her family and being a good person Luan agreed to help Pugsley .

Big mistake for Pugsley not knowing what he got himself into . Luan dressed herself as a teacher with Pugsley being her student .

" Okay Pugsley you want to learn how to trick Wednesday right ?" asked Luan .

" Well duh ... that is why i'm here " said Pugsley .

" You think you have what it takes ?" asked Luan this time raising her voice at Pugsley .

" Yeah i have " said Pugsley .

" Good because i am gonna work my butt making you a good prankster " said Luan .

" What ?" asked Pugsley .

"First you need a good prank . So what kinda prank you have in mind ? " asked Luan .

" Well , something to make her cry " said Pugsley with a wicked smile on his face .

" Okay , like what ?" asked Luan again .

" How about a hole filled with snakes " said Pugsley .

" Well okay but you must be sure it works " said Luan .

With that being said Pugsley dig a hole and filled with lots of deadliest snakes he could find and covers it . Luan was wondering if this prank will work so she had to check for herself .

" What ?" said Pugsley seeing that Luan is not falling in the whole with the snakes .

" That is not righr . Move and let me try " said Pugsley .

Luan moved away and Pugsley was sitting on the covered hole but so far nothing happpen .

" Maybe you need to jump " said Luan .

" Good idea " said Pugsley starting to jump but nothing .

Thing noticed Pugley going bersek and gives hima real glass of water . But Luan cames in and tell him .

" I think you should not drink this " said Luan .

" Ohh ? And why ? " asked Pugsley drinking that glass of water .

" Maybe you need to jump even faster " said Luan .

"On it " said Pugsley jumping much faster , but again nothing happen . Luan tells Pugsley to not worry if the prank failed .

When Pugsley was about to leave the hole finally sucks Pugsley in and many snakes werw bitting him really bad .

" Well maybe it did worked " said Luan looking at Pugsley being bitten by the snakes .

" Maybe you need a new prank this one was pretty nasty for you " said Luan.

Pugsley agrees coming out from the hole with many bruises on his face . Later that day Pugsley tried to impress Luan with a classic prank gag . DroppinDropping the piano on someone 's head .

" Aww i love classic prank gags" said Luan .

"Thanks " said Pugsley .

Then Pugsley noticed Luan was trying to pick something from the ground and she was right were the piano was places .

Pugsley runs and throws away Luan saving her life feeling really happy . Luan noticed and thanked Pugsley but then she had to ask him .

" Well i ' m glad you saved me , but who is now holding the piano to not fall down ?" asked Luan .

" Wait ? What ?" said Pugsley looking up seeing the piano falling . Pugsley lays a sign board saying " This is gonna hurt " .

After a whille Pugsley was in a wheel chair with many bandages wondering if asking Luan to help was a mistake .

" You dont look to good " said Luan .

" I know can you help me go to the kitchen forna drink ?" asked Pugsley .

" Sure " said Luan pushing the wheelchair .

" Ohh look a dollar " said Luan trying to take the dollar not noticing that she let go of the wheelchair in front of the stairs with Pugsley falling down .

" Ouch" said Pugsley .

" Ohh sorry Pugsley , man this is definetly not youre day " said Luan .

" I know " said Pugsley .

In the kitchen Luan was drinking some water and said to Pugsley .

" Dont worry i will still help you pranking youre sister " said Luan .

" Thanks . Hey can you give me some water ?" asked Pugsley .

" Sure " said Luan taking a bottle of an eperimental hot spicy tomato juice made by uncle Fester that was writted on it without not knowing what she took .

Pugsley started to drink suddenly he feels really , really hot until he sees what Luan gaved him to drink .

His mouth was so hot that words never came out from his mouth . Luan was with her back on Pugsley .

Pugsley was struggling to breath but Luan wa

s not looking , until she sees him . Luan helps him get back up and pours another glass of hot experimental juice .

Pugsley drink it and that was was the last straw Pugsley was yelling like a maniac running all around like he was dying .

" Because , you drank some kinda weird chemical that looks like water and melts youre bones " said Luan .

Hearing this Pugsley started to melt and the last thing Luan saw was Pugsley on the ground not able to get up .

" Hey you dont look that good " said Luan .

" Geez , you think ?" asked Pugsley .

" Maybe we should postpone youre prank training " said Luan .

" I think it's for best " said Pugsley . With that being said Luan leaves and at the next corner we see her getting paid by Wednesday for hwlping her dealing with her brother .

" Thanks again " said Wednesday leaving Luan to count the money . Luan looks at the audience and starts speaking .

" Yeah , i know i worked for Pugsley ' sister from the beginning . She told me about his habbit before he came to ask for my help . But for pranks and money it was worthy " said Luan .

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 10 of A Spooky Week . Hope everyone enjoyed and will see each other next time . Bye and see ya all next time .**


	11. A Date with Destiny

Chapter 11 : A Date with Destiny

The next morning started pretty normal , well normal as it gets . The Loud sisters minus Lucy and Lisa went again shopping , whille Lucy was spending time with Wednesday and Lisa was with Uncle Fester . Lucy noticed Wednesday looking troubled so she asked her what was going own .

" Lucy is youre brother seeing someone ?" asked Wednesday .

" No , not really " said Lucy interested that Wednesday might like her brother .

" Ohh , so he is not ? Then can you help me out asking him out on a date ?"asked Wednesday .

" Just be yourself , that is the most important thing . You dont need to struggle so much" said Lucy .

" I dont know , boys mostly are scared of me and my family" said Wednesday .

" Like i said and i will say it again . Just be yourself , i mean what can possibly go wrong asking my brother out " said Lucy .

"Okay il try " said Wednesday . After the talk Wednesday had with Lucy , the next couple of hours Wednesday was thinking how to impress Lincoln so he will agree to go out on a date with her .

Meanwhille Lincoln was talking at the laptop with Clyde about the days he had at the Addams Family . Clyde was surprised what has Lincoln gone so far spending the days with the Addams Family .

" Well even if you had all thoose problems , you seem to hang on pretty well buddy "said Clyde .

" Yeah barely . I really miss Royal Woods " said Lincoln .

"Dont worry , youl be back home in no time , just hang in there a little much more"said Clyde .

Lincoln was so focused speaking with Clyde not noticing that someone was peeking at his door . I was Wednesday and she looked really pleased .

One hour later Lincoln was going to the bathroom when a whole opened in the floor with Lincoln being sucked into it.

" Not again" said Lincoln falling down the hole .

Lincoln ended up in the basement and was stucked again on that annoying electric chair the Addams family owned and just like last time he wasnt able to get free . Lincoln looks around and noticed in the shadow a figure looking at him .

" Umm... hello ?" asked Lincoln .

Lincoln was scared at first , but then he noticed that the figure from the shadows was none other then Wednesday making Lincoln relieved that it was only her .

" Wednesday what are you doing ?" asked Lincoln .

" Nothing just having a date with you" said Wednesday .

" Just having a date ? One this is not a date , two this is abduction , and three let me go " said Lincoln .

" I was afraid you might run away so i had no other choise then to tie you " said Wednesday .

" And so you thought , that if you tie me , i wont have a problem with it ?" asked Lincoln.

" I am only being myself . Just doing what you sister Lucy told me be myself to impress the boy i love " said Wednesday .

When Lincoln heard that Lucy was involved he wanted to have a few words with her ,only if he will make it alive from this so called date he is having with Wednesday .

" Apple ?" asked Wednesday .

" Maybe if i play her game , she will release me " said Lincolln to himself.

" Okay " said Lincoln opening his mouth .

Wednesday helped Lincoln with the apple . But something was not right the apple tasted weird so Lincoln asked :

" Hey this apple tastes weird "said Lincoln .

" Hmm ... i wonder if it is to rotten already"said Wednesday .

Just by hearing the word rotten Lincoln threw up and begged Wednesday to give him some water to clean his mouth from the horrible taste of the rotten apple .

Wednesday gaved Lincoln the water to feel much better . After that she put out a video camera wanting to watch a movie with him.

" Why do i have a bad feeling about this"said Lincoln to himself . The minute that the video camera started Wednesday showed one of her favorite horror movies Cabin in the Woods .

Two hours have passed and Wednesday looked happy watching the movie , whille Lincoln i think he will need a doctor after seeing that movie .

Lincoln was never a fan of horror movies , so it was no surprised he was shaking like a leaf . Wednesday though that he enjoyed the movie also .

" I see you liked the movie "said Wednesday .

" Yeah , no more sleeping for me thats for sure"said Lincoln .

" Im happy about it . Now i have a second movie i wanna show you" said Wednesday .

" Greeeat more nightmares"said Lincoln . The second movie was I know what you did this last summer and after another two hours Lincoln was out cold with a scared face .

"Awww he enjoyed this one also . The screams feelt more like stopping me to show him more , but that may have been my imagination "said Wednesday.

When Lincoln finally woke up he found himself out of the chair but he was in a hole still tied up . Up Lincoln saw Wednesday with a showel in her hand .

Lincoln got the whole idea what was happening to him , he was being burried alive . When he started screaming Wednesday stopped and looked at him with a happy face .

" Hey you like game we are playing Lincoln ?"asked Wednesday .

" This is not a game . Someone help me "yelled Lincoln .

" No need to worry Lincoln . Nobody can hear youre screams in the graveyard at this hour"said Wednesday not dropping off he smile from her face .

" I have to get out of here whille i still can , but how ?"asked Lincoln . Then he came up with an idea , he hope it will work or this will be last time he will see the sky .

" Wednesday i need to tell you something" said Lincoln.

" What is it ? "asked Wednesday .

" I really enjoyed this date you planned for me youre a very great girl and all , but its late and i wanna go back home to rest . And when i say rest i dont mean being burried alive " said Lincoln .

Hearing this Wednesday was sad but understood and released Lincoln . Lincoln was about to run for his life when he noticed a tiny cry coming from Wednesday .

Lincoln wondered what can bother her . She had her date , so why was she about to cry . Then Lincoln understood and he comes closer to her and looks her straight in the eyes .

" Please dont hate me for this " said Lincoln surprising Wednesday when he smacked his lips on her giving her a passionate kiss .

After that Lincoln released Wednesday from the kiss and waved goodbye to her leaving her alone in the graveyard stunned for what just happen but looking really , really happy how things turned out for her and was glad that before the date she left something important in his room if the first date was a succes .

Inside his room Lincoln wondered if he did the right thing after what Wednesday did to him . But he was glad that it was over .

Lincoln was about to head to bed when he noticed a letter on the bed . He picks it up read it and falls down out cold on the ground .

The letter was saying " Next date i think we should have it on the Okefenokee Swamp . Dont worry il prepare everything with love Wednesday"

* * *

 **And we are finally back ! I hoppe you all enjoyed this chapter and with that being said dont forget to review and will see you all next time .The Storyteller993 is out . Peace and be safe .**


	12. Goodbye Addams Family

Chapter 12 : Goodbye Addams Family .

 **The next day ...**

"It' s fixed, Vanzilla is finally fixed " said Lurch to the loud family . After a very long week the Louds received words from Lurch told that Vanzilla was finally fixed. Tomorow mornig the Loud will leave the Addams Family and most of the Loud sisters except Lucy were happy going back to Royal Woods .

Lucy was feeling sad she had to leave , she really liked this whoole week spending time with the Addams Family she really felt good , but sadly everything is must come to an end .

The Loud parents were glad alongside with Lincoln after being abducted by Wednesday . He was so anxious to go back home and see all his friends and even go back to school .

The Addams family had a eonderfull time with the Loud family . Gomez remembers there fishing trip they all went . Pugsley remembered what happend to him when he tried a second time to prank his sister with the help of Luan , saddly for him it was he who was pranked in the end .

Lisa spent almost the whole week in Uncle Fester 's lab . Even Uncle Fester was a little sad that his lab partner had to leave so Fester gaved Lisa his first ever invention he ever made hisportable watch time machine . Lisa was going to reject Uncle Fester 's gift since she had made herself a time machine , but not wanting to be rude she accepts it .

Wednesday was sad that Lincoln had to leave . She wanted to spend more time with him in her own way , but she will have to move on like everyone else .

After the day ended it was late at night and the Loud parents were invited to watch a really scary movie with Gomez and Morticia to spend the little time they have left with the Addams Family .

Meanwhille Lincoln was in his room with his sister hosting a meeting like they always do back home .

" Well guys tomorow is the big day . We are finally going back " said Lincoln to his sisters.

" Thank god it 's finally over . I had enough with this house and with this famuly " said Lola very annoyed about the whole week .

" Chill dude . Ojay yeah this family is creepy and spooky , but we did had some moments here . Like when we got lost in the cemetery " said Luna .

" Or when me and Wednesday teammed up against Pugsley " said Lucy .

" The fishing trip was the second worst thing for me after having sleeping problems in our first night here , then Wednesday abducts me " said Lincoln .

" I think the fishing trip you went was very cool Lincoln . I mean you got to see real live Gorillas " said Lana .

" Yeah after they tried to hook up with mom and dad " said Lincoln .

(Sigh) " Sorry Lincoln for what happend to you and for thw whole abductuon thing i didn' t knew Wednesday will actually do it" said Lucy .

" I think it was sweet and creepy at the same time what Wednesday did to just to express her love for you " said Leni .

" I think the whole incident with Lily , Uncle Fester and Thing was a little payback to them for what they did , even i had a little payback of my own pranking Pugsley when he asked for my help " said Luan .

" Okay guys lets just forget what happened this week amd move on . Will be back home back home tomorow , so lets end this meeting " said Lori .

" Yeah thats why you want to end the meeting much sooner . You just want the night to end , be back on the road so you can chat with Bobby what happend so far " said Lynn.

" Is that a problem ?" asked Lori .

" No i was just saying " said Lynn .

" I think Lori is tight . Lets end it here we are all tired and all of us want to go home " said Lincoln backing up his elder sister .

With that being said the loud siblings went to bed . Meanwhille down in the living room Lynn Sr. And and his wife Rita had a chat with Gomez and Morticia about what happened so far .

" Sorry for what happend . We wanted to be good people and help you out with a hone until youre Vanzilla is fixed " said Gomez .

" And we apreciate it . Just try to scare the next group that much like you did with us " said Lynn Gomez .

" Will try " said Gomez shaking Lynn Sr. ' s hand , and after that the Loud parents went back to there rooms to get some rest .

The next day arrived fast the Louds packed all there stuff and spokenspoken with the Addams Family for one last time .

" Thank you for fixing Vanzilla and thank you for everything in youre own way " said Lynn Sr.

" Dont forget to come visit us sometimes " said Gomez .

" Yeah will try " said Lincoln . then he saw Wednesday looking really sand Lincoln being a good kid tried to cheer her up .

" Hey dont be sad , brlieve it ot not i really was glad to meet you Wednesday " said Lincoln .

" You mean it ? After what did ?" asked Wednesday .

" Well... yeah this was the first time a girl really went far away for me i will remeber this for the rest of my life " said Lincoln trying not to sound very rude that he was damm scared about Wednesday and her way of life .

" Then this really is goodbye then " said Wednesday .

" I guess so " said Lincoln surprised by Wednesday kissing him on the lips .Even Lincoln ' sisters and parents were surprised also .

" Take care Lincoln " said Wednesday after releasing her lips from him .

" You too " said Lincoln .

" Maybe one day young man , youl come back and marry my daughter, then will call you Lincoln Addams " said Gomez .

" I think it's to early for that Mr. Addams " said Lincoln .

" Nonsense , nothing iis impossible for an Addams " said Morticia .

" With youre family i believ it Mrs . Addams " said Lincoln .

" Please call us Gomez and Morticia " saod the Addamly family parents .

" Ok . thank you G...Gomez and M...Morticia " said Lincoln .

After that everyone else spoke what they to say and then we see the Louds getting inside Vanzilla with Lynn Sr. Starting the engine .

The Louds waved there hands to the Addams family , same thing the Addams family did seeing the Loud family leaving .

"Nice family, i hope we get to see them again " said Gomez .

" Samere here " said the rest of the Addams family .

On the road inside Vanzilla Lisa was inspecting the time machine watch . Leni noticed and spoke seeing the watch not having the right hour she though.

" Hey Lisa let me fix that watch for you " said Leni .

" Wait Leni dont ...that was the only thing Lisa said when suddenly Vanzilla dissaperead from the road .

do anything " said Lisa a little to late to stop Leni .

" Hey what just happend with the road and where are we ? " asked Lori .

"Looks like some kinda jungle " said Luna .

" Forget the jungle look over there " said Lincoln poiting outside . The Louds though there dreaming when they saw real live dinosaurs and people also .

Looking around Lincoln a rock sign saying " Next stop Bedrock City " . Lincoln looks then at the audience and starts speaking :

" Something tells me that we are not going home just yet " said Lincoln .

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone the final chapter of a Spooky Week . I really hope everyone enjoyed this story fic and i think i gaved a hint about the sequel of a Spooky Week called Yabba Dabba Loud . That's right the Loud House will meet another faimous family none other then the Flintsones . Hope youl check it out and until then see ya next time . The Storyteller993 is out . Be safe and peace everyone .**


End file.
